Fan Girl Dreams
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: *Mentions of SPOILER Chapter 592* Dedicated to School Escapee. The trio are reading Shonen JUMP and discuss on a situation. Lime included. Fluff MihawkxZoro.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Before heading back to his home, the master swordsman usually stopped by at a nearby island to restock: food, drinks, and other necessities. Sometimes, if he had some left over change, he would buy the daily newspaper or other magazines. This time, he bought the weekly issue of Shonen JUMP but forgot to take it out of the ship. After a few days at home living with two young visitors then he had remembered what he had forgotten. Mihawk handed the magazine to the youngsters and the two were instantly intrigued. They were especially interested in the recent One Piece chapters and Zoro and Perona took turns reading it. Since the magazine was published way back, it was chapter 592.

All three sat together in one couch, hip by hip. Sounds of paper flipping were heard in the quiet echoing lounging room.

Zoro handed the magazine to the ghost princess and crossed his arms, "I don't get it."

Mihawk glanced over at the young swordsman, "What do you not get?"

"Why did He send her here? Zoro pointed to Perona," No offense but she doesn't seem important."

Mihawk had to agree. Sending Roronoa Zoro here had some kind of meaning but Perona? She did help Roronoa by tending his wounds. Does her devil fruit power have some kind of significant skill?

Perona finished reading chapter 592, closed it, and set it to her side. She closed her eyes, and suddenly laughed. It was a laugh that seemed to scorn down at the two swordsmen. "Horo Horo! Are you two that naïve?"

Mihawk and Zoro shared equally confused glances and shook their heads.

Perona raised up her arms, "Think about it. Two handsome men, all alone together in this mysterious castle in a very remote island." The swordsmen looked back at each other as if they really didn't understand what the ghost princess had said. Zoro choked on the compliment and he never thought of himself that handsome. Mihawk just gave a smug grin and pulled Zoro closer to him. Perona ignored the odd looks and continued, "With all those delicious situations, it will be a shame to be missed! There is no BL without a woman-a yaoi fan lady!" Her voice rose to almost a yell, announcing to the world-even though she only had two people as an audience. She proudly slammed her fist against her chest and smiled an almost glowing smile.

Zoro leaned over to Mihawk and cupped a hand over master swordsman's ear, "She changed ever since that game we played with the Red Haired Pirates."

"Hou."

Zoro propped himself on his elbows and looked toward her, "But, do you really think that's the reason why He brought you here?"

Perona nodded, "I think so! This has to be!" she then pointed at Zoro, "Do you know why you have so many pairings with your crew mates? Because you have a woman in your crew! She is creating all of this 'maybes!'"

"So I am paired with Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, Franky, Brook...because of Nami or Robin?"

"Don't forget your pet!"

"He's not a pet..." Zoro frowned at the thought of having any relationships with his crew mates. He never dwelled on that subject. There was a sudden flash and the swordsman looked up to see the Den Den Mushi camera, "Hey." After the little game with the Red Haired Pirate crew members, Perona found an old Den Den Mushi camera and began taking pictures of Mihawk and Zoro whenever they were together. It got annoying after the third day of constant flashes from the camera and wicked grins from the ghost princess.

She had quickly abandoned her sleeping spot, the couch, to Mihawk's bed-even though they cleaned the couch. She used to hate to hear the moans each of the swordsmen gave out as they had some nighttime activities. Recently, she takes long naps during the day so she could stay up all night watching the two engage in sex.

Perona grinned, "Another cute shot of Mihawk and Zoro!" She quickly skipped off, probably to the mail bird so she could send those pictures to her yaoi club members.

Zoro put a hand over his forehead, "I miss the old Perona. She was less annoying."

"Really?" Mihawk brushed his lips across Zoro's neck, "I like her now. I like the attention we're getting."

"You are really twisted, you know that?"

**The End**


End file.
